Saving Jacqueline
by nickelbackgirl1
Summary: While Jacqueline's younger sister, Arianna, goes missing, Jacqueline has to figure how to keep herself together for if Arianna comes home. It's a mad dash for the detectives to get Jacqueline and Arianna the justice they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

"Arianna, can you please get your stuff off of the table?" No answer. She has her door closed again, doesn't she? "Arianna!" No answer again. I swear Arianna, please be in your room.

I walked towards Arianna's room from the kitchen. I had her breakfast in my hands, just trying to get this morning to go as smooth as possible. Arianna was to go to school and I was to go to work.

"Arianna, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed down the hallway.

"Jesus Jacqueline, I was downstairs." Arianna said to me. "You know you can't hear a damn thing down there."

"Well I'm sorry that I thought you were missing." I gave her a little smirk and she returned the favor. She grabbed the plate out of my hands. "Hurry up, I've got to get to work early."

"I always feel like you're going into work early," Arianna expressed to me.

Honestly, that has been the truth. "It's because everyone keeps calling out and they don't call until early the next morning."

"I'm assuming that everyone is Phoenix." Arianna knew exactly what I was talking about. "You can't keep covering form him. You know that."

"It would be also nice if he actually got off his ass and decided to return the favor. But unfortunately, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Besides, it's more for us. Did Elliott review your paper like you asked him too?" I only said that just to change the conversation.

"He should give it back to me today. Thanks for the sandwich." Arianna rushed off with her clothes and the plate.

"I don't think you have any shoes to match that." I suggested because we all know that teenagers always want to be fashion forward. I honestly could care less.

"Shit! Damn it! Has Lindsay called yet?" Arianna asked, pacing down the hallway.

After that, the phone rang. Arianna was usually the one to answer it but she had a look in her eyes that was not pleasant.

"That's probably her. She's probably going to talk about her boyfriend for about five minutes then she'll say she'll be there in a couple of minutes. When she's done, say okay and see you later. Understand?"

I nodded and picked up the phone back in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Arianna," Lindsay started to say, "Adam was being such an ass last night. We talked when he got home from school obviously. Anyway, he had to hang up because of diner and homework. I usually call him back around nine o'clock and he didn't answer his cell phone. You know how I hate how he does that. I assumed that his phone died and called his house. Guess who answered the phone? His stupid sister, Blaire, starts flipping out on me the second I say hello on the phone. I don't understand what the hell is going on. So finally I get through to Adam and he's defending her for what happened. I still can't believe him! You'll love the excuse he gave me. So I'll be there in like three minutes, okay?"

"Okay, see you later." I said and hung up the phone.

Did I seriously just hear what I thought I did? All of this sounds so childish and stupid. Well, I have to consider that Arianna is a junior in high school. But really? There are more important things to worry about than your boyfriend's sister. I just did it as a favor. Will I ever do it again? I don't know if I'll have the patience for it.

I saw Arianna walking down the hallway, wearing a completely different outfit than she came upstairs with. I just shook my head and grabbed my purse and keys. Searching in my purse for my cell phone, I realized I left it on the charger.

"How long is it until Lindsay comes?" Arianna asked.

"She said about three minutes. And she talked about Adam and his sister. How can you deal with that?" I retorted.

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

"Fair enough."

I felt like I was scrambling. Arianna had everything all set. I trusted her enough by now to know that she was safe.

"Make sure to lock the doors and shut the lights off. You don't do that yesterday. I love you."

"I love you too."

I gave Arianna a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead for good measure. I walked towards the door and looked back towards Arianna and smiled.

"You can go now Jacqueline. I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Traffic on the way to work was horrendous. Bumper to bumper for twenty minutes and it seemed there was not relief in sight. My boss, Carmen, called me while I was in the car. She was unhappy to say the least.

"Jacqueline, where the fuck are you? I expected you a half an hour ago. This isn't like you."

"I know it's not like me. There was an accident and everybody was working like snails. I was going to call once I got through all this chaos."

"Alright Just try to get her as soon as soon as you can. It's really busy in her today. Have to talked to Phoenix lately?"

"I talked to him a couple of days ago after my shift. Knowing him, he probably disappeared with his friends already."

"Well, the next time you talk to him, tell him I said if he calls out again, he's done. Oh, you're covering for Cassie today."

"I thought I was covering for Phoenix as usual."

"Not today."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and rolled down the window to let the breeze through my hair. The last thing I wanted to do was think of Phoenix but I was forced to.

Phoenix was my boyfriend in high school. After we broke up, we remained friends. I actually helped him get a couple of jobs. What drew me to him was his bad boy personality. Little did I know that was the only thing I liked. Eventually it pissed me off.

I got through the traffic, thank God. It seemed like it was never going to end. I was scared to talk to Phoenix because I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Carmen understands what she's doing. I just hope that she's not doing it to everyone. Only a few more minutes until I reach the restaurant. Another day to get through to help Arianna and I. Especially when she's going to college in two years.

I walked into the restaurant and I understood what Carmen was talking about. All of my tables were full. The only thing I had on my mind was that it was more money in my pocket. I immediately went to work on my first table of the day.

"Hello, my name is Jacqueline and I'll be serving you. Our specials are lobster, meatloaf, and spaghetti and meatballs with a special marinara sauce. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Are you Arianna Lawrence's older sister?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Richard Stabler. My little brother Elliott and Arianna go to the same school. My other sisters are Kathleen, Maureen, and Elizabeth."

"Oh okay. It sounds like your brother is quite a catch. Arianna talks about him all the time."

"I taught him well then; showed him every trick in the book."

"So my sister is an experiment in the trial."

Richard laughed it off. His laugh caught me off guard because it was somewhat sadistic. He looked to be a couple of inches taller than me. He also had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was assuming that they were from his mother because they were incredibly soft. Yet, there was a roughness right behind those eyes. That aspect is probably from his father. His smile made me almost to cringe but the rest of his face seemed perfect.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks sometime. Elliott says that you work all the time. I think it's great you're supporting Arianna the way you are."

"I do what I have to. Trust me, it's been a long three years." I became really shy and started to shut down. Painful memories started to flood my mind. I needed another thing to repress all the things going on in my brain.

"Jacqueline, are you okay?"

Oh my God, I totally forgot that he was standing right there. I probably look like a complete idiot right now. Come on Jacqueline, think of something. "I'm fine. I'm sorry but if my boss finds out that we're flirting, she's going to kill me. Leave your number with Elliott and Arianna and I'll get back to you. Nice to meet you Richard but I have other tables." I started walking away and didn't really notice what Richard said.

All I could say to myself was, did I really just do that? Did I actually stand there and make myself look like a complete fool? I think I just did.

I could see Carmen coming out of the corner of my eye. This can't be good. The look on her face explained it all. Carmen was going to pull me.

"Jacqueline, you need to take a break. I looked over you hours. You need to stop beating yourself. Go home and get some sleep. I'll have Damien split the money with that customer. Other than that, I need to give other people time as well."

"Carmen, I never want to sound rude or obnoxious but I need the money for Arianna. She's going to college for something huge. You and I both know that. It's in two years."

"Believe me, I understand. Jonah is going through the same thing. Look, if anybody and anything happens I'll let you know. Other than that, go home."

I don't understand why Carmen would do that to me. I just hate it when people say "I understand what you're going through," but they actually don't. It drives me crazy. It drives me crazy. I wanted to say other things to Carmen but I knew I couldn't. I just said "okay" and turned my back towards her. At the corner of my eye, I saw Richard somewhat sprinting towards me."

"Jacqueline, it was nice to see you."

"It was nice to see you too Richard."

What the fuck is going on?


End file.
